Brotherhood of the Force
Life in the Brotherhood The planet formally known as The Citadel houses millions of non-Force users and hundreds of Force users. The society in the Brotherhood is one of Warrior culture. You either walk down the logistical path or the path of the warrior. Even if you walk down the logistics path you are required to learn combat and must attend training at least four times a week. Force and non-Force users must serve at least five years in the Brotherhood and after the five years are over you are considered a reservist. Even though the Brotherhood is a form of a Warrior culture they do believe in a Whig ideology, meaning there is no need for a large standing army during peacetime but have a small and mobile military. If the Brotherhood were in fact to engage in a full out war against someone, they would activate 1/3 of The Citadel population into active duty, this is why everyone must be physically fit and well trained. =History= The Brotherhood was created by Jedi Knights and Padawan’s that survived the Jedi Purge. Jedi Master Ogmis Cantrel was at the forefront of the creation. The only Jedi Master present at the time he led the construction of the Brotherhood. The first mission that Ogmis Cantrel order was to seek out and find Jedi survivors and recruit them to the cause of the Brotherhood. Change of Cause The original cause for the Brotherhood was to preserve and protect the Jedi and it's ways during the dark times, but after years in seclusion the cause shifted and they reorganized their order with a different outlook on how the Force should be interpreted. During the reorganization the survivors of the Jedi purge changed the way they saw the Force. They began to believe that if you controlled your emotions and used emotions properly that it gave you more control over the Force and thus giving you a better connection with it. When they strayed from the ancient teachings of the Jedi they discarded their titles as Jedi and became the Brotherhood. =The Citadel= The Citadel is the headquarters for the Brotherhood. It is located on a planet that is completely surrounded by a Force blocking nebula. Citadel Prime is a large fortress temple that houses the warriors of the Brotherhood. Around the towering fortress is a modern city scape that houses millions of inhabitants. The planet was void of any intelligent life when the first explorers discovered the star system. The planet has an abundance of animal life. Some of the animals on the planet aren't native to the planet. Speculation on the ancient temples' on the planet, dates back pre-Sith Wars. Theorist believe the Force nebula was created by the ancient Force users as a shield to protect the planet and it's inhabitants from other Force wielders. None of the Scribe archeologist have found any clues on where the civilization that build the ancient cities went, or what happen to them. =Mentioned Members of the Brotherhood= Grand Master Ogmis Cantrel Elder Council *Dak Reickhoff *Daveon Buildamor *Don Cuhrka *Fasa De LaAris *Herra *Mia WindRhide *Octavius Rol *Tara Ming Paladin Maxus J. Gerhard High Scribe Merlin Veneph Acolyte *Alexander Cain *Artemus Vulcan *Patrick Primus *William "Tann" Erwels Scribe *Alicia Cain *Harrison *Gat Ramose Apprentices *Cedric Cadell *Gabriel Prium *Schran Dagen =Brotherhood Ranks= Grand Master Only one can receive this prestigious title. Grand Master is the title for the leader of the Brotherhood. Only a council member of the Council of Elders can choose who can be the Grand Master. You do not have to be an Elder to become the Grand Master. Only the best of the Paladin or High Scribes can become a Grand Master. The Warrior Sect ---- Paladin Paladins focus on their Lightsaber skills and combat skills. Paladins are consider the best swordsmen in the Brotherhood and the most skilled in the art of war. They embody the true warrior spirit. Acolyte This rank makes up the most of the Brotherhood's Warrior Sect. Acolytes are mostly become field agents that hunt miss-users or join the Sleepers intelligence branch. Apprentice Usually there are two Apprentices to one Acolyte, but some Acolyte's have had more then two. Equivalent to a seasoned Padawan. In order for an Apprentice to gain the rank of Acolyte they must master Battle Precognition and Battlemind. Sage Sect ---- Or known as the Logistical Branch. These warriors make up the reserved portion of the Brotherhood. They rely on the Force as a tool to help better the prosperity of the Brotherhood . They also are the engineers, intelligence operatives, and medical personnel. High Scribe These are the Senior Scribes they usually run their particular departments. They are the instructors for the Order's Academy. Scribe Scribes are what keep the Brotherhood running. They do all the jobs like Communications, Quarter Master Duties, Supply and Demand, the Transport of goods/materials, other. Initiate Initiates don't fight. They are the adolescence that are emitted to the Brotherhood Academy. They either become a Scribe or Apprentice depending on what they choose as their profession. Sleeper Agents ---- Sleepers are either Scribes or Acolyte's that go undercover into different organizations like the Galactic Empire and New Republic. The Sleeper Agents completely integrate themselves into those selected organization and relay information back to the Citadel. Hopolytes ---- Hopolytes are non-Force sensitive warriors that are in the Brotherhood. =A True Warrior of the Force= In the Brotherhood every Force user is indoctrinated in the ways of the Force. When Initiates are accepted into the Citadel Academy they are taught to use their emotion to better their connection with the Force. As they are taught to use their emotions they are also taught to be mindful of them. A true warrior controls his emotions and uses them to better themselves and others around them. The Brotherhood don't consider a light or dark side of the Force but a unifying Force that if tapped they can use it to better themselves as warriors or help better the Galaxy. When Force users do fall, the Brotherhood sees them as a bane and a miss user of the Force. All Warriors of the Brotherhood are encouraged to have families and to live meaningful lives.